


Florilegium

by sainnaut



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Relationship Prompts, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7051549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainnaut/pseuds/sainnaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florilegium; a compilation of literary extracts. The word is from the Latin flos and legere: literally a gathering of flowers, or collection of fine extracts from the body of a larger work. Paris' akuma-fighting duo will have their qualms whether there are behind a mask or otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Florilegium

He held up a box to Marinette who was still had a profound expression on her face from the now blushing model's confession.

This is just your classmate, calm down Agreste, it's just Marinette.

"Wh... what was that?" she stuttered nervously.

Marinette who looked really cute when she blushed.

Adrien didn't reply, gripping the box a little tighter. Nino and him had been walking to the plaza yesterday since Alya hinted there was to be a very rare limited edition articulated Ladybug action figure with spinning LED yo-yo auctioned at the bazaar that day. The crowd was filled with fans Paris' dynamic duo which stroked Adrien's ego to find a lot children downing black cat ears and staff yelling 'Cataclysm', mimicking his alter-ego.

The boys later left the plaza with a blonde smugly walking away with a tall box around his arm, but not before Nino made a detour to a jewelry shop for Alya's thank-you gift about the hint. The shop's shelves were covered with dozens of accessories each different from the rest. They eventually made their way to a wall of necklaces and earrings.

Nino made his choice before heading to the cashier and Adrien followed until he came across a simplistic pair.

_These would look great on Marinette._

"Then buy them for her." Nino said paying for a necklace with a black and purple wi-fi signal on it.

Adrien flushed at the thought he managed to say aloud. It would be nice to surprise his bubbly classmate with a gift too. Friends could buy things for each other, right? Nino was buying Alya a present, but Adrien knew his best friend's relationship with Alya was friendlier than his with Marinette. He hoped she had forgiven him for the gum incident a year ago. The internal debate eventually came to a stop when the model reached for his wallet.

 

* * *

  

"It's a bit random, but I saw these and thought you'd like them." he finally chocked out.

 She took them from him before prying the box open. She made an expression that Adrien couldn't interpret if it was one of happiness or one of embarrassment as the pigtail girl's red flush only deepened.

 "Earrings?"

"I saw you wore yours all the time so," he fumbled his words, "I mean not that there's anything wrong with the ones you already have! They look great, I ju... I just that maybe you—" he ran out of words.

 "Thank you so much. I love them."

 A flood of relief washed over Adrien at her gratitude. His shoulders slacked as her let out a breath he didn't he was holding. He looked at her to see bright, blue eyes looking back at him in such a kind, loving way. Her smile widened and her face seemed like it was moving closer to him, his blood pressure doubled.

_Had his classmate always been this cute?_

"What? I didn't quite catch that?" she asked tucking away her gift.

"Ah, I mean, let's head to Mme. Bustier's class." he said climbing the steps to the school. He had stop saying stuff aloud like that.

"Okay."

  

   

 

 

 

 

 

  

It's been two weeks, she hasn't worn them at all. She probably hates them.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt by mayday-daywalker [[x](http://sorarts.tumblr.com/post/142695915365/mayday-daywalker-its-hard-to-give-jewelry-as)]


End file.
